User blog:Numbuh424/Fake Serge Article
Serge is the main protagonist of Chrono Cross and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars. Biography SERGE'S LIFE HAS MADE HIM DESTINED FOR GREAT THINGS IN TWO WORLDS. One day after visiting the beach with whis friend Leena, Serge blacked out and woke up in an almost identical world that's only difference is that he died there ten years ago. Now he is being tracked down for his existence as a contradiction while his destiny reveals itself. THE LEGACY OF SERGE: *''Chrono Cross'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Alucard Reason: TBA Connection: Both are from third party games that were release solely on the PS1 whose series began on a Nintendo console. Both also have a connection with the main villain of their respective games, Alucard being the son of Dracula and Serge switching bodies with Linx. Both also fight with a combination of a bladed weapon and magic. Ending TBA Gameplay Serge is a primarily melee-oriented character specializing in quick but powerful strikes. However, he has a good mix ranged moves through his use of magic. He is a moderately quick character with a wide range of moves that allows him advantages in various situations. He has an attack speed similar to Mishima and similar movement speed to Dante. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Swallow Stab' - *'Swallow Slash' - or + *'Vertical Swallow Slash' - + *'Swallow Sweep' - + *'Downward Swallow Stab' - (Air) *'Swallow Air Slash' - or + (Air) *'Swallow Spin' - + (Air) *'Swallow Slam' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Frenzy' - *'Dash&Slash' - or + *'Cleave' - + *'Dive&Drive' - + *'Dash&Gash' - (Air) *'Wind Slash' - or + (Air) *'Mid-air Cleave' - + (Air) *'FlyingArrow' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Fireball' - *'Photon Beam' - or + *'Bushwacker' - + *'Holy Light' - + *'Aerial Fireball' - (Air) *'Aqua Beam' - or + (Air) *'Electro Jolt' - + (Air) *'Meteorite' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Kickback' - or *'Knock-up' - *'Downward Slash' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or (Super Moves) *'X-Strike' - (Level 1) Glen appears in front of Serge and the two perform a vertical slash acros one another forming an X. *'Luminaire' - (Level 2) Serge rises up into the air and causes an explosion of light to hit all enemies on the field (similar in effect to Sir Daniel's Chalice). *'Ultra Nova' - (Level 3) A cutscene activates where all enemies are sucked into a white star which goes supernova. Costumes Silent Hero Serge's default appearance from Chrono Cross. *Default color: Red bandana and blue shorts *White Bandana and brown shorts *Orange bandana and beige shorts *Blue bandana and black shorts Acacia Dragoon Serge obtains and wears this armor during his first visit to Viper Manor in order to disguise himself from the other Acacia Dragoon. *Default: bronze armor *white armor and gold outlines *silver armor and gold outlines *gold armor Radical Dreamer This is the default appearance of the main character Serge from the unreleased Chrono series game Radical Dreamers. The costume is unlocked at Level 10. *Default color: Blue Robes *Red Robes *White Robes *Black Robes Minion Kid Kid can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Serge. Gallery '' Serge-01.gif|Default Costume 5-manor57.jpg|Acacia Dragoon Serge_RD1.png|Radical Dreamer X-Strike_(Chrono_Cross).png|Level 1 Super CC_Luminaire.png|Level 2 Super Ultranova_element.jpg|Level 3 Super '' Trivia Category:Blog posts